Le dragon solitaire
by Erif Volcanic
Summary: Issei Hyodo a toujours vécu en solitaire pour survivre. Jusqu'au jour où il devint subitement l'esclave d'un démon. Cette étrange femme aux cheveux rouges va-t-elle réussir à dompter ce dragon ou va-t-il tout détruire pour retrouvé sa liberté? Dans cette fiction, je vais recréer l'histoire à ma façon, avec un Issei bien plus fort et plus sérieux.


Et merde, encore perdu ! , Se peignit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en laissant tomber sa tête pencher vers l'avant, désespéré.

Hé Hé ! À quoi tu t'attendais hein ? Tu affrontais le grand Atari Chizu ! Bien sûr que tu allais perdre ! , Rétorqua son camarade.

Grand Atari Chizu ? N'importe quoi… La seule grande chose chez toi est ta stupidité !

Dois-je je rappelais qui a gagné les vingt dernières parties, enfoiré ?

Qui est-ce que tu traite d'enfoiré, idiot ?

Tu veux la jouer comme ça hein ? grommela Atari. Hé, Issei ! Dit lui c'est qui l'idiot entre nous deux !

…

Issei ? répéta le brun en se tournant vers la troisième personne.

Celui-ci, accoudé à une table tout près de la table de billard, ne répondit toujours pas. Profondément perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait de fixer les flocons de neige qui tombaient dans la noirceur de la nuit. Un verre d'alcool à moitié plein trainait encore dans sa main droite, alors que sa main gauche avait la lourde tâche de soutenir sa tête. Son air songeur faisait contraste avec sa chemise noire qu'il portait d'une façon quelque peu étrange. En effet, ses manches étaient retroussées au niveau des coudes et son collet était relevé, cachant un peu le bas de son visage ainsi que son cou.

Inquiet de son comportement silencieux, Atari s'approcha de son ami silencieux.

Hé Issei, ça va ? demanda-t-il en touchant son épaule.

Hm ? , Répondit-il en sursautant face à ce contact qui le sortit de ses pensées.

T'es sûr que ça va vieux, tu as l'air bizarre , fit Danjuro en s'approchant également.

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien assura Issei avec un sourire las. Ho faite, qui a gagné la partie ?

D'après toi ? sourit victorieusement Atari. Personne ne peut me vaincre au billard ! Je suis le roi à ce jeu !

Pfff, je suis sûr que Issei peut te vaincre en fermant les yeux…, marmonna le blond.

Ah ouais ? rétorqua son ami, Dans ce cas, je te défie, Issei !

Ce dernier le fixa avec un regard moqueur. J'accepte avec joie, mais pas maintenant, coupa-t-il en voyant le blond bondir d'excitation. J'ai des trucs importants à faire ce soir. En fait, je ferais mieux de partir maintenant finit-il en se levant.

Déjà ? , soupira Danjuro. Dans ce cas, on se voit demain, Issei .

Ouais, pour que je te démolisse au billard et prouver que c'est moi le meilleur une bonne fois pour toute , ajouta Atari avec anticipation.

Comme tu dis, Atari, comme tu dis répondit doucement Issei avec un petit sourire triste, avant de vider son vers d'un trait et de se diriger vers la sortie. Par contre, juste avant de traverser la porte, il se tourna vers ses deux amis et dit : «Vous savez, Atari, Danjuro, vous êtes vraiment de bons amis et je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance et de joie dans votre avenir .

Ses deux derniers lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Ho, pourquoi tu nous sors un truc comme ça tout-à-coup demanda Atari.

Ouais , continua Danjuro, Tu dis ça comme si on allait plus se revoir…

Issei leur lança un dernier petit sourire avant de rétorquer : Ouais, vous avez raison. Excusez-moi, je dois être fatigué… À la prochaine les gars !

Sur cette dernière phrase, il sortit définitivement de la salle pour se retrouver dans la température glaciale de l'extérieur, quoi que cela ne semblait pas vraiment le gêner, même avec l'absence d'un manteau sur le dos. La seule lumière qui éclairait la noirceur de la nuit provenait de la lune. En la regardant, Issei se rendit compte qu'elle était pleine et ne put s'empêcher de la fixer quelques secondes.

Puis, quand il décida qu'il avait assez profité du spectacle époustouflant qu'offrait le ciel rempli d'étoile, il commença à marcher vers la place centrale de la ville. Les mains dans les poches, Issei ne put empêcher un doux sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Comme la plus part du temps, un sentiment de nostalgie s'installa tranquillement en lui. Sentiment qui atteignit son apogée lorsqu'il arriva finalement à destination.

Encore à cette heure, des gens se promenaient dans les rues entourant la place centrale. Vu son habit bien trop découvert dans une température comme celle-ci, il reçu plusieurs regards interrogateurs et suspectes, mais Issei s'en fichait. Il profita plutôt du moment lancé un long regard à tous les lieux auxquels il accordait une importance. Lorsque sa tâche fut complété, il lâcha un long soupire.

**[ Alors, tu as fait tout ce que tu avais à faire ? ] **Demanda une voix grave.

Alors que pour certaines personnes entendre des voix est signe de folie, pour Issei cela représentait un fait banal et quotidien. Avec un nouveau petit sourire, il répondit mentalement :

[ Allons-y]

Après être sortit de la place centrale, Issei s'était de suite diriger vers l'intense forêt qui encadrait le sud de la ville. Dans cette noirceur, il était dur, même pou lui, de se déplacer sans trébucher sur une racine ou de se frapper contre un arbre. Par contre, il réussi assez facilement à se mouvoir dans ce

labyrinthe naturel grâce à ses réflexes et surtout avec l'aide plus qu'utile de la voix grave qui résonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Suivant les indications de cette dernière, il atteignit, après une bonne heure de marche, une large clairière éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Issei relâcha un soupir avant de se placer délibérément au milieu de cet endroit dégagé.

[Il est toujours là ?] demanda-t-il par la pensée.

**[Aucun doute, elle nous a suivit. Je dirais même qu'elle devrait bientôt passer à l'attaque]**

Comme prédit, une personne apparut soudainement en face de la lune, ne laissant qu'apercevoir une ombre tenant un bâton lumineux entre ses mains. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, elle propulsa son arme de lumière en direction d'Issei à une vitesse hallucinante.

Une petite explosion éclata au moment de l'impact, ne laissant qu'un grand trou dans le sol, exactement où se trouvait le jeune homme il y a quelque secondes. L'ombre atterrit avec souplesse près de son œuvre, sourire aux lèvres.

Tss, beaucoup trop facile… fit-elle, amusée et fière.

J'allais dire la même chose !

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement vers la source de la voix, uniquement pour apercevoir sa cible sur ses deux jambes et intactes. Lâchant un juron entre ses dents elle se mit en position de combat, faisant apparaitre une nouvelle lance entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci, Issei put enfin clairement distinguer les traits de son agresseur.

Celui-ci, ou plutôt, celle-ci aurait facilement pu être considéré comme étant une humaine, avec ses longs cheveux noires, ses yeux bruns et son corps parfaitement similaire à celle d'une femme normale. En fait, la seule différence était ses deux ailes encore plus noires que la nuit ainsi que la lance brillante entre ses mains.

Puis, allant à une vitesse inimaginable pour un simple humain, elle sauta en direction du brun, son arme visant pour tuer. Alors qu'elle allait transpercer sa cible, Issei évita l'attaque avec une simplicité étonnante. Cela ne découragea pas la femme ailée, qui poursuivit son attaque manqué par plusieurs combos de coups. Malheureusement pour elle, sn adversaire ne sembla pas plus que ça impressionné. Il évita chaque coup avec une facilité qui commençait sérieusement à faire douter son adversaire. Puis, quand il jugea qu'il s'était assez amusé, il repoussa la femme d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, l'éjectant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, celle-ci porta une main à son ventre, tentant vainement de réduire la douleur. En jetant un regard haineux au brun, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait le vaincre au combat rapproché. Il évitait chacune de ses attaques et ne semblait même pas épuisé ou inquiet. Au contraire, il la regardait avec un petit sourire provocateur. Se retenant de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher son air débile, elle tenta de penser à un nouveau plan d'attaque.

Je vois que tu comprends enfin… Dit calmement Issei.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? questionna brutalement la femme aux ailes noires.

-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, affirma-t-il avec le même sourire.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, ébahit. Puis, elle éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Issei la regarda faire, n'essayant même pas de prendre l'avantage de son moment de faiblesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la mystérieuse femme reprit le dessus de ses émotions et regarda Issei directement dans les yeux.

Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt bon, mais cela ne change rien ! éclata-t-elle avec un air dément. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'es qu'un simple humain ! Alors que moi je suis la classe supérieure, celle qui va contrôler le monde ! Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer de quoi les anges déchus sont capables ! Observe le pouvoir que tu ne pourras jamais rêver d'avoir ! Tout en parlant, une géante lance de lumière commença à naitre au sein de ses paumes, prenant de plus en plus d'expansion. Puis, quand elle eut atteint la taille d'une voiture, elle la lançant de toute cette force vers le brun, qui ne bougea même pas d'un pouce.

Au moment de l'impact, une géante explosion ravagea l'endroit, propulsant un nuage de fumée partout autour. Devant ce spectacle, l'ange déchu laissa échapper un rire à travers le silence de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle avait touché la cible. Elle avait vu le brun se faire toucher par la lance de lumière, lance qui aurait pu détruire n'importe quel démon ou humain se faisant toucher de plein fouet, sans protection.

Son rire se tue aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. En effet, à travers l'épais nuage de poussière, une ombre se tenait debout. Ses craintes furent confirmer lorsque le nuage se dissipa dans l'air, la laissant devant un Issei en parfaite état.

C'est impossible….je….cette lance… Bégaya-t-elle.

Je dois avouer que tu es plus forte que bien des adversaires que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer, mais malheureusement, tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Répondit-il, son sourire ayant laissé place à un air sérieux. Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer le pouvoir que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. Le pouvoir que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais avoir.

Il leva lentement sa main gauche vers elle pour ensuite, devant son visage rempli d'effroi, laisser son pouvoir envahir sa main. Maintenant, un gantelet rouge avec des piques aiguisés jaunes recouvrait sa main. Un géant gemme vert ornait le dessus du gant. Une étrange lumière se dégageait de ce diamant, comme s'il était vivant.

L'ange déchu ne tenta même pas de couvrir ses tremblements. Ayant écouté les récits de la grande guerre, elle savait exactement ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas vaincre ce type, qui possédait le pouvoir de vaincre les dieux eux-mêmes.

Pour un adversaire tel que toi, ce niveau devrait être nécessaire l'informa-t-elle. Adieu, ange déchu…

Une énorme explosion rouge éclata dans la clairière, qui fut visible jusque dans la ville. De loin, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit violent sauvage et résonnant de la déflagration, mais pour ceux ayant une meilleure oreille, on pouvait également entendre le hurlement d'une femme devant sa mort imminente.

Issei se laissa tomber sur le dos, mains derrière la tête. Il se trouvait présentement à des centaines de kilomètres de la clairière où il avait achevé son poursuivant. Il poussa un soupir en repensant à ce qu'il devait encore quitter. Sa maison, ses amis…. Enfin, ce qui si rapprochait le plus, car il n'avait jamais vraiment eut tout ça depuis ce jour… Après tout, il ne restait jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour créer de vrai lien avec un endroit ou des personnes. Tel était sa vie, celui d'un solitaire.

**[Ça va aller ?]**

Enfin, presque solitaire.

Ouais, murmura-t-il. C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, après tout…

Décidant de laisser ses amères pensées de côté, il fixa le ciel étoilé avec un doux sourire. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas seul. Après tout, il avait bel et bien un ami sur qui il pourrait toujours compter.

Tant qu'on va être ensemble, rien ne pourra jamais aller mal, pas vrai ?

**[Je n'aurai pas pu mieux le dire, partenaire]**

Issei lança un dernier regard à la lune avant de se lever.

Allons-y, Ddraig!


End file.
